Beat the Heat (Puzzle Piece)
Plot -Cold Open- A heat wave was hitting the town. Everyone was sweating and drinking water. At the school, The gang are at their table with their heads down on the cool lunchroom table. They did not bother talking as they just wanted the heat to stop. They heard a crackle in the loudspeaker. Munson(on loudspeaker): “Due to this extreme heatwave. School will be cancelled for the rest of the day.” Cheering could be heard all around the school. _OTS_001_STARTS_ The gang were at Dalton’s house sweating with the fan blowing in front of them. Dalton’s dog was laying on her back panting trying to cool off as well. Dalton: “What is up with this heat wave? It’s the end of September for crying out loud!” Cole: “I have no zero clue. The weatherman was so off.” They had the television on and were watching some random cartoons. They were watching it when it was interrupted by a news report. News Anchor: “We seem to have found the source to the problem of the strange heat wave. There seems to be a signal coming from the outskirts of the city changing the atmosphere to this heat. Police have advised not to interfere and they will be on the case as soon as they can” Lewis: “You guys think what I’m thinking?” Dalton: “Let’s do it.” Cole: “Do we have to?” Zander: “Don’t you want the heat to go away.” Cole: “Well yeah, but ehh work.” Jade: “Come on. It’ll be fun. You may even get to hack the machine.” Cole: “Fine. But not because any of you are making me.” -Scene Change- The gang arrive outside of town where the report of the signals are coming from. They see a strange shack in the middle of the field with a radio tower coming out of it. Dalton: “That’s got to be where it’s coming from!” They walk over to shack with Lewis knocking on the door. No one answers so he knocks again. The second knock causes a speaker to go off. Speaker: “You are trespassing on my property. Leave now or pay the price.” Lewis goes to knock again, but is stopped by Zander. Zander: “Lewis, he just said we would pay the price if we knocked again.” Lewis: “Are you getting cold feet now? Besides, what could happen from knocking on a door?” Lewis knocks and suddenly the porch below them breaks as they all fall down the hole. They slide down a slide and are placed into a sphere like cage. The cage starts moving on a track placing them with other spheres that are empty. When the sphere stops moving the gang are all on top of each other trying to get up. Lewis: “I don’t want to hear it.” Zander: “Told you so.” Lewis: “I said I don’t want to hear it.” They all make their way off of watch other and stand up. The top of the sphere is low causing Zander and Dalton to have to hunch over. Dalton looks over and sees that they are the only ones there. Suddenly, one of the empty spheres moves up the track to reload the one that is holding the gang. Zander: “Any ideas of how we are getting out of here?” Dalton: “Simple. I go alien and break us out.” Zander: “What if we need an alien later? We don’t know what this place is.” Dalton: “Well only one way to find out.” Dalton activates his watch changing the hourglass into a diamond shape as the hologram icons appear above. He scrolls through them and lands on his muscle alien. The hologram disappears and the core pops up as Dalton slams it down. The screen is covered in a green flash. _Transformation_Sequence_004_ Dalton closes his eyes and when he opens them he now as four yellow eyes. His chest expands to a larger state. His arms larger and more muscular. Two extra arms grow out of his sides. His skin turns into a red hide as his head sprouts a ponytail. Black markings appear on his torso and arms. _Transformation_Sequence_004_END_ The green flash disappears and the cage they were in breaks as soon as Dalton finishes transforming. Fourarms looks pleased with himself. Fourarms: “See? We are fine.” Zander: “Okay fine. Just you wait.” The gang look around the prison area and see the cracked stone walls. Jade takes a deep look at the walls and takes pictures of them. This gains the confusion of the original trio. Cole: “What the hell are you doing?” Jade: “Something seems off about the cracks in the walls. Like they aren’t cracks, but symbols.” Zander: “You mean like hieroglyphics?” Jade: “Maybe. I can’t really tell which is why I am taking pictures. I can look at them better later.” They continue down the hallway and find a workroom with a bunch of gear stowed away. Cole inspects some of the weapons on the table. Zander feels the walls. Lewis: “Zander what are you doing?” Zander: “Looking for a hollow spot. A secret door has to be here somewhere as an extra security measure.” Lewis: “That’s just in cartoons.” Zander: “I was right about knocking a second time. Besides, better safe than sorry. Want to make sure we cover everything in here.” Lewis: “Fair enough, I guess.” Cole: “Guys, these weapons are prototypes by the looks of them. Each one gets newer and better than the last. And one of them is missing. Meaning wherever it is, it’s causing trouble.” Fourarms: “Then, I will just smash these now before whoever it is can sell them to others.” Fourarms grabs the weapons crushing them in his mighty four hands. He drops the crushed guns to the floor. Fourarms: “That takes care of that.” The watch on Fourarms’s chest starts to beep and change red. A flash of red takes up the screen as Dalton is turned back into a human. Dalton: “We should keep moving. We still need to find where the signals are coming from and destroy it.” They move out of the room to a large room that looks to be a laboratory of some sort. There in the center was the machine causing the heatwave. Dalton: “There it is! Cole do your thing.” Cole walks over to the device inspecting it. He takes out his phone and a wire connecting his phone to the device. He loads up his program and starts hacking into the machine. Cole: “It will be a few before I am done.” Zander: “That’s fine. As long as it’s before whoever lives here gets back.” They sit around waiting for Cole to finish shutting down the machine. Cole is going through his program and finally shuts it off. The machine whirrs itself down. Cole: “There we go. It will be a while for the heat to truly go away, but at least it’s down for good. Now let’s get the hell out of here.” The gang nodded their heads in agreement and smiled at the heat being done. They look around for an exit as the scene fades to black. -Scene Change- A man wearing shades and a fire fighter’s uniform is shown in a room with two people tied up as he cleans a weapon. He is using a washcloth to clean the inside of the barrel of the weapon. ???: “How are you guys doing? Just hanging out I see. This?” He motions towards the gun he is currently cleaning. ???: “This is just a little device that I made. You see this weapon is an advanced flamethrower I made. And now I am going to kill both of you. Any last words?” Both of the people are gagged and only muffles are coming out of their mouths and tears down their eyes. They keep trying to say something to the man with the gun, but no words are coming through their gags. ???: “How rude. Not even a good-bye to me? Guess you two really do deserve to die.” He finishes cleaning the gun and sets down the washcloth. The washcloth comes out ashed and dirty. He puts on his sunglasses and smiles. He turns around looking at both of his victims. He aims below them which has Kerosene on the floor around them. As he places his finger on the trigger the gun begins to glow as if it is warming up. The gun sparks and gets ready to fire, but then it slowly dies. The man looks at the gun with confusion. ???: “This isn’t possible. The police shouldn’t have arrived for another two hours. The machine should still be running and giving me power.” He walks out of the room and into a security room. He looks at the monitors and sees five kids. He looks surprised to see children in his lair. He sees all of them running to the machine and Cole hacking into it causing it to shut down. ???: “Kids? What are kids doing in my lair? How is that one shutting down the machine!? Oh well, I guess I will just have to restart it to gain power back.” -Scene Change- The gang are back at Dalton’s house and it is now nighttime outside when they arrive. They walk in and sit down in the front room as Zander turns on the television. The television sparks to life and plays the Channel 10 News. The anchor is in front of a courthouse and has two images next to him of people. Anchor: “Earlier today, Sgt. Thomas Holt and Judge Serena Enders have been taken hostage by escaped convict Eddie Roy who goes under the street name of ‘BlastBurn’. He is armed and deemed extremely dangerous. If you spot him you are to call the police immediately and do not engage with him.” Dalton: “I’m guessing that Eddie is our guy that’s responsible for the heatwave and the lair we found.” Cole pulls out his phone going through files for both missing people and Eddie. He finds a report connecting all three together. Cole: “I got it. Back before the arrest was made, Eddie Roy went a bank robbery spree with an advanced flamethrower. He was eventually sold out by an ex- crew member and was arrested by Sgt. Thomas Holt and later he was found guilty and sentenced to 15 years by Judge Serena Enders. This is a revenge plan if I have ever heard one.” Zander: “How the hell did he escape? He should have been kept on watch.” Cole: “It doesn’t say at all.” Zander: “Well that’s real fricking convenient.” Dalton: “Guess we have to go back to that shack then. There must have been something we missed.” Zander: “Jade was there anything on those hieroglyphics?” Jade: “Not really anything special. It doesn’t really make any sense. It just talks about ‘The Coming Storm’. I think it may be an unrelated thing.” The gang got up and started to prepare to make their way back to the shack. -Scene Change- The gang arrived at the shack and bust down the front door. Inside they find an elevator and take it down to the basement. They find the same room from earlier. Zander goes straight to the bookcase that he was trying to mess with before. Lewis: “Again, with the damn bookcase?” Zander: “I am telling you, if we missed something that it has to be a hidden room.” Jade: “Why would there be a hidden room in an already hidden basement?” Zander: “For extra security. So if some kids broke in they won’t find everything.” Zander pushed in a book and it activated the switch. The case moves inwards and there is another room inside. A wide smile appeared on his face. Zander: “ Told you guys.” Lewis: “Yeah, yeah. You were right and we were wrong. Now let’s get this guy.” The group walks into the room and finds two burnt bodies that were unidentifiable. The kids all grow a look of disgust. Dalton: “Oh god. We are too late. We couldn’t save them….” Lewis: “We can avenge them and get justice.” Everyone clears up and gets ready to find Eddie Roy. Jade: “I sure hope you have an alien that can cool this guy down.” Dalton: “I sure hope I do too.” Dalton looks down at the watch with an unsure look on his face. He has scrolled past all of the icons plenty of times, but none of them looked like they could handle this situation. They turn a corner and see Eddie. They stop and step back. Dalton: “So what’s the plan?” Lewis: “Simple. You go hero and we beat him.” Dalton: “Well I guess this is it. Our first dangerous enemy. Watch, please give me a useful alien.” Dalton looks to his watch and presses the button. The dial appears and he scrolls trying to decide on an alien. Jade: “Could you hurry up? We don’t need him finding us and then frying us alive.” Dalton panics and slams down the watch as he is engulfed into a flash of green light transforming his body. _Transformation_Sequence_001_START_ Dalton’s left arm starts to swell up along with the rest of his body. Yellow armor like shells start to form around his back side. His face lower onto his chest as his eyes turned green. He rolls up into a ball spinning around then unrolls landing in a hero pose. _Transformation_Sequence_001_ENDS_ Lewis: “The rollie pollie guy? How is that going to help us.” Cannonbolt: “Just watch and see.” Cannonbolt changes into sphere form and starts rolling towards Eddie. Eddie sees this in the corner of his eye and grabs his gun shooting the ball that’s coming towards him. The fire deflects itself off of Cannonbolt who crashed right into Eddie. Cannonbolt: “Looks like rock beats fire.” Jade: “Really? That’s your best quip?” Cannonbolt: “Sorry for not being able to think of quips on the spot. I am still new at this.” Eddie: “A girl? Oh I see. You are all the kids from before that shut down my machine. You guys are all a pain in my ass.” Cannonbolt: “Yeah? What are you going to do about it?” Eddie shoots Cannonbolt in the face who clenches to his face with pain. Eddie then walks to Jade and attempts to grab her. Jade dodges and takes out his legs causing Eddie to fall. Eddie: “Like I said. Pain in my ass. Where are the rest of your little buddies? I only see one. The other four?” -Scene Change- Cole,Lewis, and Zander were back at the machine and are crowding around it breaking everything they could. Cole was hacking into it, but with no success. Cole: “He must have beefed up the system. I can’t use the same program as I did last time.” Zander: “So you can’t do it?” Cole: “Never have I been unable to hack something. Today will be no different.” Cole switches to a different program and starts to get into the machine. Zander stops attacking it and so does Lewis. Lewis: “If you guys got this handled, I’m going to go help Jade and Dalton.” Cole: “Ok. Sounds good.” -Scene Change- Cannonbolt charges at Eddie again, but misses as he dodges out of the way and hits a wall. Cannonbolt: “Maybe this icon wasn’t the best choice after all.” Lewis comes in grabbing a piece of wood to use as a weapon. Jade: “Are you an idiot? Wood is flammable.” Lewis: “It’s the only thing I could find. It’s better than nothing.” Jade gives a look of disappointment. They turn to Cannonbolt who is having trouble landing a hit on Eddie. Cannonbolt: “Why don’t you guys help instead of flirting with each other?” Cannonbolt is immediately met with a death stare from both of them and he laughs to himself. He focuses back to Eddie who tries to burn him again, but fails as Cannonbolt quickly changes into ball form. Lewis: “Hey, why don’t you take him for a spin cycle?” Jade: “What the hell are you talking about now?” Lewis: “Trap the dude inside his ball form and spin him around to be dizzy.” Jade: “That’s actually really smart of you.” Cannonbolt: “Only one problem. I can’t unball near him without getting a face full of flame.” Jade: “Then you need to do it quickly and hope that the other two did their job.” Cannonbolt takes a deep breath and focuses in on Eddie once more. He tucks into ball form rolling towards Eddie who is blasting him with fire. As Cannonbolt gets closer, the fire shooting from Eddie’s gun gets weaker. Cannonbolt starts to untuck as the fire finishes going out. He grabs Eddie tucking into another ball and starts spinning him around. Cannonbolt: “Round and around we go.” Cannonbolt releases him and Eddie spins by himself and falls to the ground. Lewis grabs some rope and ties Eddie up to leave for the cops. Cannonbolt crushes the last flamethrower as he times out in a red flash. -90 minutes later- Cops arrive on the scene and take Eddie away. Detectives West and Steel are investigating the case. West: “Seems all of Blastburn’s weapons were crushed by something.” Steel: “Yes, it appears so. We may have some outside help in stopping these crime lords. First The Crew’s heist and now this. Something tells me this is just the beginning.” -Scene Change- The squad car driving eddie is driving down the road to prison when it gets stopped. An ice wall is blocking them from continuing. The two officers get out and are attacked on the spot. The backseat door is ripped out by none other than Crater. Crater: “You will be joining me and my crew if you don’t want to go to jail. Also, if you want payback on those punks who broke into your hideout.” Eddie: “Well, I don’t really have a choice, so I’m in.” _ETS_THEME_001_STARTS_ Noteworthy Events Major Events *Blastburn escapes from jail and goes on a crime spree *Crater recruits Blastburn Minor Events *Blastburn makes their debut *Jade finds a prophecy of "A Coming Storm" Characters *Dalton *Jade *Cole *Zander *Lewis *Munson (cameo) *West (cameo) *Steel (cameo) Villains *Blastburn *Crater (cameo) *Frostbite (cameo) Aliens Used *Fourarms *Cannonbolt Allusions * The scene where the gang get trapped in a sphere roller coaster is a reference to Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed scene where the same things happen. Trivia *This episode was originally called Fire Fight but was changed due to a minor change in plot. Category:Episodes